Close to the mirror
by Writerka
Summary: To, że film skończył się happy-endem, nie znaczy jeszcze, że bohaterowie pozbyli się wszystkich problemów - zwłaszcza tych w codziennym życiu.


Z początku Vanessa myślała, że to znowu ten burak zza ściany zaczął wiercić jeszcze przed świtem. Próbowała ignorować hałas, jednak czuła, że z każdą sekundą rozbudza się coraz bardziej. Po dłuższej chwili była już na tyle świadoma, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to, co słyszy, to wcale nie wiertarka, ale uporczywe szorowanie zębów.

Usiadła na łóżku i odruchowo już spojrzała w stronę aneksu kuchennego. Jak zwykle zobaczyła Wade'a - jedną ręką operował szczoteczką do zębów, w drugiej trzymał telefon oświetlający zlew.

\- Dużo dyskretniej niż ostatnio – rzuciła Vanessa. – Prawie się nie obudziłam.

Telefon, w odruchu wypuszczony nagle z ręki, huknął o podłogę i zgasł, pogrążając pomieszczenie w ciemności.

\- Szlag, Ness, przestraszyłaś mnie – wybełkotał Wade przez pastę w ustach.

Teraz Vanessa mogła pozwolić sobie na kpiarskie parsknięcie.

\- Co, czyżby zatkała się umywalka w łazience?

Nie odpowiedział, nabrał wody w usta – dosłownie. Jednak nawet po wypluciu jej z resztkami pasty nie wrócił do tematu.

\- Telefon cały, dzięki, że pytasz – burknął, gdy podniósł aparat i znów go włączył. – Ale z tego, co widzę, to chyba naplułem ci do ryżu. Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś inny plan na śniadanie…

\- Dlatego _ja_ poranną toaletę załatwiam w łazience. Nie mogłabym malować się bez…

\- Ja na szczęście się nie maluję – przerwał jej – więc nie muszę ograniczać się do łazienki, lustra mi nie potrzeba.

Nim Vanessa zdążyła czymś na to odpowiedzieć, Wade, tym razem już sam, wyłączył światło telefonu. Ciemność, która zalała pokój, jeszcze skuteczniej uciszyła dziewczynę. W pełni skupiona, nasłuchiwała odgłosów wydawanych przez przemieszczającego się tu i tam Wade'a. Zadrżała, gdy po chwili usłyszała trzask naciąganego lateksu.

\- Naprawdę musimy zaczynać ten dzień w taki sposób? – rzuciła w ciemność.

\- Ty nie musisz – głos Wade'a brzmiał zaskakująco miękko. – Śpij dalej. Wrócę, zanim znów się obudzisz, więc kiedy otworzysz oczy, będziesz mogła udawać, że ta rozmowa tylko ci się przyśniła – mówiąc to, nagle zmaterializował się tuż przed nią, dosłownie na sekundę, by musnąć ustami jej czoło. Nim zdążyła zareagować, zniknął, i zaraz w ciemności rozległ się trzask drzwi i dźwięk zamka.

Nie mając żadnej lepszej perspektywy, Vanessa poszła za radą i położyła się, pewna, że już nie zaśnie. Leżała, myśląc o kuchni, myciu zębów i tym cholernym lustrze w łazience…

I wtedy jednak zasnęła.

* * *

Poczuła coś na twarzy. Drażniło czubek nosa, zaraz przeskoczyło na powieki, skutecznie wyganiając resztki snu. Vanessa ostrożnie otworzyła jedno oko, jednak zaraz znów je zamknęła, gdy promienie wpadającego przez szparę w rolecie słońca brutalnie ją zaślepiły.

\- Wade, zasłoń, jesteś bliżej… – wymamrotała, na oślep wyprowadzając cios w kierunku drugiej strony łóżka. Jej ręka trafiła jednak tylko w skotłowaną pościel.

Vanessa momentalnie otworzyła oczy.

\- Wade? – krzyknęła, choć dobrze widziała, że nigdzie go nie ma. Rozglądała się tępo po pustym mieszkaniu, aż w pewnym momencie dotarło do niej, że to w sumie nieważne. Nie raz Wade znikał tak z samego rana. Albo nawet jeszcze w nocy, kto wie. Liczy się, że kiedyś i tak wróci.

Burczenie w brzuchu wyrwało ją z zadumy. Nic nie wyganiało jej z łóżka tak skutecznie jak poranny głód. Nie myśląc już, poczłapała do kuchni i złapała za leżącą akurat na blacie miskę z resztką ryżu. Wpakowała do ust jedną łyżkę, zaraz dopchała drugą…

Czuła jakiś dziwny posmak mięty…

Nagle olśniona, momentalnie wypluła wszystko do zlewu. Pasta do zębów Wade'a. Mył zęby w kuchni. Vanessa widziała, jak wychodził. Rozmawiała z nim. Nagle była w stanie przypomnieć sobie całą ich wymianę zdań. Z każdym słyszanym w głowie słowem czuła coraz bardziej narastającą frustrację.

Wszystko poszło nie tak. Znowu. Matko, jaką ona była beznadziejną idiotką!

Na cholerę w ogóle się odezwała? Mogła udawać, że śpi, wtedy uniknęliby kolejnej prowadzącej donikąd rozmowy. Wade nie przestanie myć się przy zlewie tylko dlatego, że Vanessa po raz setny zwróci mu na to uwagę. Nie zobojętnieje na swoje odbicie w lustrze w łazience przez same jej zapewnienia, że jego wygląd niczego nie zmienia. W ogóle nie przyzna się do tego problemu, nawet jeśli Vanessa sama poruszy temat.

Inna sprawa, że ona nigdy nie poruszy tematu, bo boi się, że konfrontacja i demaskacja znowu może skończyć się zniknięciem Wade'a.

Właściwie, czy Wade kiedykolwiek do niej wrócił? Z każdym dniem zaczynała w to coraz bardziej wątpić. Nawet nie dlatego, że od momentu przemiany większość czasu spędzał we wcieleniu Deadpoola. Nie, najgorsze było to, że nawet w domu, po zdjęciu maski, Wade wciąż nie był do końca sobą. Spędzali razem czas, rozmawiali, śmiali się, kochali… A potem zdarzały się poranki, kiedy mył zęby w kuchni… Wyrzucał ukradkiem znalezione podczas sprzątania zdjęcia… Albo zawieszał się na jakiś czas, jakby nagle dopadła go jakaś potworna myśl. Wszelkie pytania Vanessy zbywał jednak śmiechem i zręczną zmianą tematu. Nawet, jeśli w środku trawił go jakiś ból, skutecznie chował go pod maską uśmiechu. Robił to, co zawsze robił jako Deadpool – ignorował wszelkie rany, które prędzej czy później i tak same się zagoją.

Ale ta się nie zagoi. Nie sama i nie, kiedy rozdrapują ją nawet zwykłe codzienne czynności. Tego Vanessa była pewna. Ale co z tego? Świadomość nie niosła wiedzy, jak temu zaradzić.

Wade sam nie zdejmie maski. Vanessa nie ośmieli się mu jej zerwać. Ani zdjąć lustra. Nie, to byłoby jawne przyznanie się do obustronnej porażki. Potrzeba konfrontacji, jednak bez demaskacji. Znaczy musiałaby jakoś zmusić do niej Wade'a, ale nie w bezpośredni sposób…

Złapała się na tym, że przez cały ten czas wciąż wbijała wzrok w zapluty ryż. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy cała ta papka z jej pomocą wylądowała w odpływie zlewu. Zaraz za nią trafiła tam surówka, purée i masa innych rzeczy z lodówki, które nadawały się do zapchania rury.

Jedzenia znalazła mniej, niż się spodziewała. Zaczęła więc wpychać do odpływu papierowe ręczniki, jeden po drugim. Wtedy zaczęła do niej docierać wątpliwość tego planu. Zmianę w klubie zaczynała dopiero wieczorem, jednak od jej wyjścia Wade będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zobaczyć, że coś w kuchni jest nie tak. Przeważnie był zbyt leniwy, żeby zabierać się za takie rzeczy od razu, ale co jeśli tym razem…

Aż podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała dzwonek telefonu. Jedną ręką wciąż ładując papier do zlewu, drugą sięgnęła po leżący w pobliżu aparat.

Wiadomość od Wade'a.

 _Szykuje się niezła jatka, jest sporo roboty. Gdybym nie zdążył odebrać cię w nocy z klubu, zamów taksówkę. Po dzisiejszej akcji będę miał ci z czego za nią oddać._

Przypadek? Wierzyła, że nie. Mimo to wpychając do rury ostatni ręcznik, nie wiedziała, czy bardziej odczuwała ciężar wyrzutów sumienia, czy dumę z własnej przebiegłości.

* * *

Vanessa otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Coś się stało. Co ją obudziło? Zły sen? Miała wrażenie, że coś usłyszała. Nie wynurzając się spod kołdry, wysunęła rękę na drugą stronę łóżka, jednak wyczuła tam tylko wymiętą pościel. Wtedy dopiero podniosła się do siadu. W szarości wczesnego poranka nie dostrzegła Wade'a nigdzie w pobliżu łóżka ani przy kuchennym blacie.

Minęła chwila, nim przypomniała sobie, dlaczego tym razem Wade nie mógł myć zębów w kuchni.

O mało nie spadła z łóżka, gdy drzwi łazienki otworzyły się nagle. Przez szparę wysunął się Wade, dziwnie zgarbiony. Zamknął za sobą ostrożnie drzwi i sam również mało nie krzyknął, gdy spojrzał na swoją partnerkę.

\- Ness… nie śpisz… - wydukał po chwili, nerwowo ruszając schowaną w kieszeni bluzy dłonią. Przyglądał jej się uważnie.

Zbyt uważnie.

\- Nie, nie śpię – przyznała. – Ty zresztą też nie. Tak wcześnie… Wychodzisz gdzieś?

Z każdym jej słowem, o dziwo, Wade odprężał się coraz bardziej. Tylko ręka nie znieruchomiała.

\- Obiecałem pomóc Al z jakąś zepsutą szafką – zaczął tonem, który zapowiadał odwracający uwagę monolog. - Z rana, jak to tylko starsze panie lubią… Poza tym zlew nam się zapchał. Stara ma na wszystko jakieś sposoby, na to pewnie też. Swoja drogą, czego ty tam napchałaś? Nie mów, że to ten ryż…

Vanessa przyglądała mu się uważnie. Gdy nie dostrzegła niczego niepokojącego, tylko uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Może… Nie wiem, zmywałam wszystko na szybko…

\- Zresztą, co za różnica – Wade machnął wolną ręką. – Dobry kwas przeżre wszystko. Zwłaszcza taki z piwnicy Al. Już my ogarniemy, co z tym zrobić.

\- Rozpieszczasz mnie – mruknęła Vanessa zalotnie. – Zanudzę się na śmierć…

\- Dlatego idź spać. Wrócę, zanim się obudzisz. Nie wstawaj, zajmę się wszystkim, szafką Al, zlewem, łazienką…

\- Łazienką?

Wade w jednym momencie znów zesztywniał. Trwało to jednak ledwie ułamek sekundy, cień na jego twarzy zaraz zastąpił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Jadłem wczoraj kebaba, nie chcesz wchodzić po mnie do kibla – zaśmiał się głupio. Vanessa nie mogła także się nie roześmiać.

\- Tak więc lepiej nie wychodź z łóżka – powtórzył. – Śpij, a jak wrócę, wszystkim się zajmę.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było – mruknęła, odprowadzając go wzrokiem do wyjścia. Chwilę potem jeszcze wpatrywała się w drzwi, nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało.

Czyżby jej plan zadziałał? Wprawdzie Wade przez moment może wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego, ale to i tak kropla w morzu tego, czego obawiała się po jego spotkaniu z lustrem. Choć widoczny sukces tej intrygi nie do końca uciszył wyrzuty sumienia, Vanessa uspokoiła się na tyle, by znów rzucić się w poduszki i zawinąć w kołdrę…

I właśnie wtedy, gdy zakopała się w pościeli i zamknęła oczy, poczuła ucisk w pęcherzu.

Najgorzej.

Gwałtownie odrzuciła kołdrę i poczłapała w stronę łazienki. Szarpnęła drzwiami…

I zamarła.

Szkło było wszędzie – na kafelkach, szafce, w umywalce… Wszędzie, tylko nie w ramie lustra, ziejącej teraz wybitą pustką.

Miała ochotę krzyczeć. Na siebie, na swoją głupotę i na jej bolesne skutki. Zamiast tego zrobiła jednak to, czego nauczył ją Wade – zaśmiała się.

W końcu, choć problemu nie rozwiązali, pozbyli się przynajmniej dylematu, czy powinni coś zrobić z tym cholernym lustrem.


End file.
